A Kiss is Just a Kiss
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Sequal to Moonlit Dip read it first..KishIchigo..Oneshot.Ichigo can't stop thinking about Kish or his kiss at the lake, even when she's kissing Masaya! Only, she can't be sure what she feels is real, cus Kish has gone missing.


_**I'm so sorry! I could have sworn I posted this...-shakes head- I guess I got a bit caught up in moving out that I kinda spaced it. But I've got it up now!I hope you can all forgive me for waiting so long.**_

**_-IMPORTANT- This is a SEQUEL! meaning that there is a story (oneshot) before this one. It is called Moonlit Dip. I would highly suggest you read that before reading this story because it would make that much more sense._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't ownTokyo Mew Mew!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A Kiss is Just a Kiss_**

"Kish, what do you think you're doing?" Pai asked, crossing his arms and standing before the younger officer, blocking his escape.

Kish gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in irritation, his vibrant golden eyes flashing, "I was going to take a much needed brake." He snapped back.

Pai narowed his eyes dangerously, "You are not going anywhere, Kish.Your on probation, remember?"

Kish felt like growling in anger and frustration, he had not forgotten. How could he, forced to remain on board the ship like some sort of prisoner as he was. "Well, too bad, cus I'm sick of this stupid ship."

Pai was forced aside as Kish pushed passed him, he reached out to stop the young man, but Kish was gone.

Pai blinked in surprise. How had he done that? There was no teleporting on the ship. Then he groaned as realisation sank in. Kish was loose, again.

* * *

Kish silently congradulated himself at his slick departure. All he had had to do was slip into the room behind Pai and wait for the older boy to disappear before he exited again and made his way to the Transport Room. 

He was free, after nearly two weeks of isolation aboard the ship. He was free!

Why had he been locked away like some sort of animal? Well, he'd broken curfew...again. He'd been warned repeatedly against staying out to spy on the little human girl, and his superiors finally snapped.

The thing was, he hadn't even been spying on the girl!

Well, sure, that had been his initial plan, but he hadn't been able to find her at first. After he had found her, alone, naken, and swimming, how could he pass up such an exquisite oportunity?

Unfortunitely, he had been detained much longer then he planned. He had been caught and punished.

A secerative smile touched his sharp features; he was in no way sorry to have stayed out so long. That had by far been the best Kiss he'd ever experienced. Just the memory of her sweet mouth and soft body pressed against his sent liquid fire through his veins.

No, he deffinitely did not regret that kiss. Though Ichigo probably did. That thought was usually enough to cool his blood.

Ichigo never liked it when he touched her, or kissed her. Yet that never stopped him, and the more she struggled, the more he wanted her. She was like an addiction.

But it was forbidden. Not only was she a human, she was also a Mew Mew. One of the enemy.

Still he couldn't stop himself.

His thoughts were constantly flooded with her voice, his dreams surrounded her delicious form. He wanted nothing but to hold her, keep her safe from everything.

He landed perfectly on an abandoned beach, his arms behind his back and a thoughtful expression on his face.

Was he in love with her?

No. That was impossible! Wasn't it?

Kish slumped into the warm golden sand, his emotions a whirl. He lay down and looked up into the clear blue sky. He did love the little spit fire. He always had, and the feeling only increased the longer he was in her presence.

He was a fool. His love of the little earth girl was sure to only cause him pain.

Ichigo did not return his feelings. In fact, she made it quite clear just how much she despised him.

Kish closed his eyes in a grimace, she loved that little Masaya twit.

What was so great about that guy anyway? He couldn't protect her like Kish could. He would never be able to care for her as well as Kish could. He could never love Ichigo as much as Kish did.

Maybe he should just back off. Push his feelings for her to the back of his mind and focus on the mission. This could only end in pain. But of course, he could never do that.

He lived to see her face heat in indignant anger and embarrassment every time he pecked her lips. He lived to see her joy every time she defeated him and his minions.

Ugh! He was so pathetic!

He clenched his eyes shut and banged his head backwards into the sand, and onto the hard ground.

What was wrong with him?

He chanced a glance up at the sun; it was close to noon. He'd take a short nap before seeking out the reason for his confusion.

The sun felt wonderful on his skin, and he yearned to feel it on more of his pale flesh. So the young man sat up and wrenched his shirt off and flung it to the side; before laying back down and soaking in the warm rays of sunlight.

* * *

Ichigo strolled happily down the street, hand in hand with the love of her life. 

Masaya was such a gentleman. So sweet. So mature. He'd never yell at her. Never lie to her. Never spy on her. Never steal kisses from her. Never try to kill her. Never try to take advantage of her while she was swimming defenseless in the lake, without a stitch of clothing on.

Yes, that's right, she still couldn't get that stupid incident off her mind. Kish's kiss was still in the forefront of her mind, even after two weeks. Two strangely peaceful weeks without a single sighting of the sexy alien.

That seemed to confuse her even more. Usually he was everywhere she turned around, kissing her, trying to kill her, declairing his undying love for her...ok, so he hadn't done that one yet...but she was sure it was only a matter of time. She should have been able to concentrate on something other then his kiss, right?

Well, appearently not, because she couldn't get that amazing kiss off her mind, even when she was with Masaya. Her mind would always wander back to that night so she could relive those wonderful, delirious moments in the aliens arms.

_'No! Don't think about that Ichigo. You have Masaya. You love Masaya. Kish is just a stupid, perverted, egotistical, annoying, sneaky, clever, sexy alien who just happened to be a really good kisser.'_

Ichigo groaned softly, feeling incredibly stupid.

A tug at her hand caused her to look up at her companion. Masaya smiled down at her warmly, "You seem to be spending an awful lot of time off in dream land." Ichigos face flushed lightly at getting caught, yet his smile was still warm and open, "What are you thinking about?"

Ichigo looked down at her feet, bitting her lip. She could still feel his warm brown eyes watching her curiously.

Finally she stopped walking and looked up at him, taking a deep breath to calm her suddenly frazled nerves. She looked into his eyes and firmly said, "Kiss me."

Masaya rose an eyebrow at her, a surprised, yet amused smile on his handsome face, "You want me to kiss you?" Ichigo nodded her head solemly. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." He said, pulling her towards him.

Ichigo tilted her face towards his and closed her eyes in expectation.

His lips touched hers softly, lightly, then he pulled back and smiled at her.

Ichigo opened her eyes, disappointment seeping in. That was not a kiss. None of the feelings Kish had unearthed in her had been so much as stirred by that little peck.

In desperation she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. When her body made contact with his he caught her on reflex, wrapping his arms around her.

Masaya's eyes widened in surprise, before he returned the kiss. His lips moved against hers and his tongue slipped out to beg entrance to her mouth, but Ichigo pulled away. her expresion was clouded, her thoughts a confusing jumble.

_No! No No No! This was all wrong. Masaya was supposed to stir those feelings, not Kish._

She turned away from the bemused looking boy and started walking again. This was not fair. It was all that stupid aliens fault. He'd ruined her!

He stole that kiss and somehow made it so she couldn't enjoy kissing anyone else. She'd murder him if she ever saw him again.

Yes, _if_ being the key word. Where was he? What on Earth was he planning? Whatever it was, Ichigo was convinced it couldn't be good. He'd never been gone for this long, and she almost felt he should be stalking her after a kiss like that.

She wasn't sure if she felt offended, or relieved that he wasn't.

Masaya trailed after the girl for a moment, trying to piece together her strange behavior. Eventually he just shrugged it off and grinned to himself. He'd finally been able to kiss her!

The handsome teen grabbed Ichigo and stopped walking. Ichigo glanced back at him, a light blush on her cheeks.

She was so stupid! She'd completely forgotten about Masaya. She felt like banging her head against a wall. Hard.

He smiled his same warm, wonderful smile that usually melted her heart, yet all she could do was think of Kish's sexy little half smiles.

"Hey, I had fun today." he said sincerely, "I'd love to do this again sometime. Unfortunitely I have to get going. I'll see you later, alright?"

Ichigo nodded absently, only half listening. She was startled back to Earth when Masaya bent down and kissed her lips gently in goodbye before walking away.

Ichigo was so frustrated and confused she felt close to breaking down and crying. Why oh why did her life have to be so complicated?

She still had another two hours before she was needed at the cafe, so she headed to the beach. Maybe a nice swim would cool her head down and help her sort out her much too confusing love life.

* * *

The beach was crowded and Ichigo really wanted to be alone. So she started swimming towards a more private beach she knew of. 

As she emerged from the water she quickly scanned the shore to be sure she was alone. Her eyes landed on a form sprawled on the golden sand. Whatever it was, it wasn't moving.

Maybe whatever it was was injured? She had to make sure it was okay. Of course, if it was just a bunch of dead branches she was going to feel really stupid, but there was still a chance that it was an animal...or a person.

As she got closer she could clearly make out the form of a black haired man.

The closer she got to him, the easier it was to see he was very shirtless. She could see his discarded clothing off to the side.

A dark blush stained her cheeks, yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. he was very well made from what she could see...which was quite a bit.

It was a good thing whoever it was was alseep or uncontious. If he wasn't, she would be _so_ embarrassed!

Now she could tell that his hair was not black, as she had first thought, it was...green.

"Kish?" She said to herself as her pace quickened.

It was indeed the troublesome alien. He lay relaxed in the warm sun, his arms pillowed behind his head. He looked good enough to eat at the moment, and Ichigo's heart gave an excited jump.

Now what was she supposed to do? She had wanted to be alone, but that was very much out of the question now.

* * *

Kish was in a half dream state when a shadow passed over him. Great, someone was standing in his sun. 

He cracked one of his golden orbs open to discover the evil villan. The young man was pleasantly surprised to see Ichigo looking down at him with a perplexed look on her slightly flushed face.

Actually, it would be more acurate to say she was looking down at his very bare chest with a perplexed expression on her slightly flushed face.

Kish grinned and opened his other eye; appearently the cat girl had not yet noticed he was awake.

"See something you like?" He asked as he proped himself up on his elbows.

Ichigo jumped in surprise and two black cat ears made themselves at home atop her head as a much more prominent blush settled across her cheeks, "Wha- Kish? Your awake!" She exclaimed taking a step back.

Golden eyes glinted with merriment as Kish regarded his favorite girl, "So it would seem." he agreed.

"What are you doing here?" She was still staring, trying hard to keep her eyes off his bare chest. it wasn't working too well, "And put a shirt on!"

Kish smirked at her, "I wanted a break, and I don't feel like putting my shirt on."

Ichigo glared at him, her ears flat against her head. "You evil, evil little man."

Kish smiled wickedly and stood up, stepping closer to the girl, "You wouldn't have me any other way, would you hun?" he asked confidently.

"In your dreams!" She hissed at him before stepping away, putting some much needed space between them, "Where have you been the last two weeks?" She demanded, hoping to change the subject.

The glint in Kish's eyes assured her that she had suceeded.

"Why? You miss me?"

Ichigo's face turned another three shades of red, "You wish!" She snapped back, "I just don't want you to destroy earth with whatever it is your planning." yeah, that sounded plausible. Too bad her heart wouldn't believe her.

Kish raised an eyebrow at her, "Who say's I'm planning anything?"

"Your evil. You have to be planning something." She reasoned.

Kish's expression clouded and he stepped closer to her, "Is that what you think? I'm evil?" He asked in a dangerous voice.

Ichigo gulped. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. "Well, aren't you?" She squeaked out.

Kish clenched his fists and turned his back to her, "No. I'm not evil." he told her evenly, through clenched teeth.

"Then why are you attacking us?" She demanded.

Kish looked back at her over his shoulder, and just had to smile. She was so cute when she was angry and confused. "I'm just obeying my orders." He told her truthfully.

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly, "And are you 'just following orders' when you kiss me?"

Kish turned back to face her, a huge grin on his face, "No, kitten. I just enjoy kissing you." He admitted.

Ichigo's face flamed darker. Why oh why did her heart have to beat faster when he said that? It wasn't like she liked him or anything. He was the enemy.

Then why did her mind flick back to his kiss? Why did she feel absolutely nothing when Masaya kissed her?

Ichigo looked up at the shirtless Kish thoughtfully. If she let him kiss her again, would she enjoy it as much as she did the last time?

No! That other kiss was a fluke. He caught her off guard, in the moonlight. In one of the most romantic settings possible. Anyone would fall for such a romantic kiss. "You planned it, didn't you?" She demanded irationally.

Kish watched her in amusement, 'What are you talking about?"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes at him and stalked closer, "You planned that whole scene! You purposefully chose the most romantic setting you could corner me in. You picked a time when you knew I'd be vulnerable."

Kish smiled slightly, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Ichigo growled in frustration "That kiss! You must have tricked me into thinking I liked itl But I didn't. I must still have been under whatever spell you put me under when Masaya kissed me, that's why it didn't match up to yours." She was talking more to herself then to Kish now, and rambling almost complete nonsence. But it didn't matter, it made perfect sense to her.

Kish's smile grew, "You liked my kiss?" Now that he hadn't expected. "And Masaya didn't quite match up." Oh, his day couldn't get any better.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes and took a step back, away from the alien. "No. I didn't like you stupid kiss. Didn't you just hear me? I discovered your little trick! You won't fool me again." The red head declaired.

Kish grinned, cloing the distance between them, "Oh, trust me kitten, that was not trick. If you liked it, you liked it of your own free will." He reached out and played with a strand of her silky red hair.

Ichigo's breath was coming quicker and her heart rate accelerated, "No! No no no! It was a spell. You tricked me!" She insisted.

Kish leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "Trust me, little one, I cast no spell on you. What you felt was pure attraction to me. You enjoyed my little kiss, and if you keep denighing it, I'll just have to kiss you again and prove it."

he stood straight and smirked at the young girl.

Ichigo stepped away from the tempting young man. "You wouldn't dare." She hissed, taking another step back.

Kish grinned playfully and advanced toward her, "Oh, wouldn't I?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and she spun around making a mad dash for the road above the abandoned beach.

Kish's smile turned preditory as he gave chase. Sure he could always teleport to her, but where was the fun in that?

Ichigo was a fast runner, but Kish had longer legs and was also rather quick.

He caught her wrist in a matter of seconds and spun her around to face him. Ichigo glared at him, trying to loosen his grip on her hand.

The young man effortlessly tugged her against him, eyes dancing with mischief, "I win." He said before his lips descended upon hers.

The cat girl had every intention of fighting tooth and nail, she really did. But the moment Kish's lips touched hers, all thoughts fled. All that was left to her was the delicious feel of his lips on hers, and his hard body pressed against hers.

When he recieved no protests from the girl, he relieced her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Ichigo's hands traced the smooth contours of his chest as they migrated towards his neck where they promptly entwined themselves. Then she curled her fingers in his thick hair.

It was just as she remembered it. Her legs turned to jelly and she was sure she would have collapsed if Kish wasn't already supporting her.

Kish was tempted to deepen the kiss, but chose not to push his luck.

Reluctantly he pulled back and looked down into her dazed brown eyes. "Are you sure you didn't cast a spell on me?" She asked breathlessly, still clinging to his half naked form.

Kish smiled "I'm positive. Maybe it was you who cast the spell on me. I can hardly control myself when I'm near you, kitten."

Ichigo looked up at him, innocence reflected in her twin pools, "Why do you kiss me?" She asked.

Kish leaned down to rest his head against hers, a soft smile on his lips, "Because I like you." He admitted, looking deeply into her eyes he felt he might as well plunge in head first, "Because I think I might be in love with you."

Ichigo could see all the emotions swimming in Kish's eyes. And she melted into him, "I like kissing you too." She admitted on a whisper, her eyes locked on his, "And I think I might...like you back."

Kish grinned his pleasure, "I'll kiss you any time you want me to, kitten." He said, brushing his lips against hers lightly.

Pai would not be happy with this. Nor would any of the Mews.

Neither Kish nor Ichigo really cared. They were together, and that was all that really mattered to them.

* * *

**_Well, I think I got most of the spelling errors out, thanks to Amanda (everyone wave at Amanda!) Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I will see about writing another oneshot soon, though I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it._**

**_Review!_**


End file.
